


A Long Separation

by sephydark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: Xehanort has allowed himself to stay away from Eraqus for too long now. But then, doesn't a long separation make the eventual reunion all the sweeter?
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Long Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xehaqus week day 7—Reunion

Xehanort had spent longer than he'd meant to between visits to Eraqus as he traveled the worlds. Since Eraqus had been named Successor and been given the Land of Departure to protect it had become more and more difficult to find the time to see him, though Xehanort had promised himself he would.

Xehanort had been expecting to have to call for Eraqus, but as soon has he'd leapt off his Keyblade glider he found himself being tackled to the ground and covered with kisses by someone he barely had a chance to see. He chuckled to himself—this was exactly the sort of thing he should have expected Eraqus to do—and opened his mouth to ask Eraqus to let him up. But it was impossible to get even Eraqus's name out intelligibly through the kisses.

He really did want to get off the ground, though, so Xehanort rolled both of them over and pinned Eraqus to the ground by his shoulders. "A bit overeager, aren't you?" he asked. "I would have preferred if you allowed me to stay upright when you greeted me."

Eraqus's grin showed no remorse. "Well, I missed you. Maybe if you visited more often I wouldn't have _had_ to tackle you."

That made Xehanort smile again, though it was tinged with regret as he knew it really had been too long since he'd last been here. He submerged his doubts by leaning down to kiss Eraqus, softer and more tenderly than Eraqus had been kissing him moments ago.

After a little while Xehanort pulled his head away. "You want to let me up so we can go inside? I can make us some tea for while we talk," Eraqus offered, finally looking content.

Xehanort removed his hands from Eraqus's shoulders and got to his feet. "That would be nice. I saw a lot of interesting things wile I was out there."

Eraqus stood up a little behind Xehanort and took Xehanort's hand so they could walk into the castle together. "With all the time you were gone, you'd better have some stories to tell," he said good-naturedly.

The castle at the Land of Departure was an amazing thing—huge and ancient and beautiful. It even had the power to transform itself into an impenetrable maze if Eraqus commanded it to with his Master's Defender, the Keyblade which had been given to him when he was named Successor. Xehanort could still remember when it had happened—Eraqus had been so serious for the ceremony, but when the two of them had finally been left alone Eraqus had been bouncing off the walls like an unruly child.

Of course that had been a few years ago now, and the excitement of living here had long since died down for Eraqus, so he merely lead Xehanort into his favorite sitting room.

"Wait here while I get the tea," he said and promptly left. Xehanort sat down on the couch, waiting for Eraqus to reappear a few minutes later holding a tray with a teapot, a small cake, and some sandwiches he must have made earlier.

"What kind is it?" Xehanort asked after Eraqus had set the tray on the nearby table, reaching for the teapot to get a better look.

"Oolong. And let it have some time to steep; you're not going to taste anything if you drink it now."

Xehanort chuckled (it had always amused him how seriously Eraqus took his tea) and pulled Eraqus down onto the couch next to him. "Then we'll have to find something else to do," he said and leaned forward to kiss Eraqus.

Eraqus kissed him back with a passion that spoke volumes about how much he'd missed Xehanort, sinking back into the couch and pulling Xehanort over top of him.

What Eraqus wanted was clear to Xehanort, and Xehanort resolved to give it to him. He ground his hips against Eraqus's, prompting Eraqus to break off their kiss with a gasp.

"Enjoying it?" he asked in a low voice. Eraqus nodded. "You want more?"

"Yes, please," Eraqus gasped breathlessly, and Xehanort needed no further prompting. He pulled off Eraqus's hakama, exposing Eraqus's skin to his touch.

Eraqus was warm and soft and his response of Xehanort's touch only spurred Xehanort to greater action. And when Xehanort finally eased himself inside, mindful of the fact that Eraqus might not be used to the sensation after how long they had been apart, Xehanort remembered how much he had _missed_ this: the warm tightness of Eraqus's body around him, the soft sounds of pleasure he made as Xehanort thrust into him, the way he writhed as he neared his climax. Even as Xehanort had to brace himself against the back of the too-small sofa to keep himself from falling off and taking Eraqus with him, he wanted all of Eraqus.

When they had finished Xehanort let himself collapse onto Eraqus, chests heaving and hearts pounding in unison. Eraqus's hands, which had been clinging to Xehanort's shoulders like it was a matter of life or death, brought themselves up to his head to run gently through his hair. "I love you," Xehanort said softly, nuzzling his face into Eraqus's shoulder.

"I bet the tea's ready by now," Eraqus replied, and Xehanort might have smacked him if he wasn't so relaxed.


End file.
